A Walk In The Park- Karoline One Shot
by originalrippers
Summary: Klaus leaves NOLA with Hope and Hayley so they can all be protected from all Klaus' unsired vampires. But his car gets broken down and he has to stay somewhere for a day or two. In the meantime, Caroline is in Dallas with Alaric and his Twins. What if Klaus and Caroline see each other again? Will feelings stir? Takes place after TVD 7X14 and TO 3X14. I DO NOT OWN TVD OR TO.


Hayley, Hope, and Klaus have just left New Orleans. Klaus was originally going to leave alone but Hayley insisted on coming for Hope's safety and Klaus wasn't in the mood for arguing. After all this was for his daughter's safety.

"So where are we going?" Said Hayley

"Well, I thought maybe Kansas. Not very far but not close enough for vampires to find us." Klaus Said

"Really? Kansas? What are going to do there... Look for Dorothy and Toto?"

"Then what in bloody hell do you suggest?!"

"I don't know! Your the big bad hybrid that's been all around the world! You know what I honestly don't care where the hell were going as long as Hope is safe and we're long gone from anything supernatural for a while"

"Hayley, I understand that you are mourning over Jacksons death; but this isn't just for my safety. This is for Hope's safety and your own."

"Fine. Kansas it is."

 **XX**

"I just can't believe he just left! He's just desiccating because he's 'not a good person when he's not with Elena?' That's so... Damon! Wait what about Bonnie? They are basically best friends... What if she doesn't know? What if he left her a letter is all alone and... Oh my god I have to call her and-"

"CAROLINE! Calm down, your rambling. And I just put the twins to sleep" Ric said interrupting Caroline's rambling. He wasn't even mad that she was doing it, he just didn't want the twins to wake since it's always impossible to put them to sleep.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm thinking about Bonnie and I should be thinking about you too. I mean he is your best friend and your former drinking buddy. How do you feel?"

"I'm... I don't know. I mean I should feel sad and all and I am, but he's doing this because he misses Elena- which we all do- but I don't think the right thing to do is to desiccate next to her. He should live his live. But whatever it's his choice." Said Ric.

In reality he was going to miss his best friend, but he understood Damon's motives. He's doing anything possible to not think about all the time he's not going to be with Elena. He's just doing what any one else would; it's just like when Elena couldn't bear to feel the terrible loss of Damon when we was in the prison world, so she asked Ric to erase her memories of him.

"Ok... If you need to talk or anything, I'm here for you. But in the mean time, I'm gonna call Bonnie." Caroline Said

 **XX**

"Bloody Hell!" Said Klaus not to loud to awake a sleeping Hope and Hayley. The car just broke down and they were in the middle of the road in apparently Dallas, Texas. And now he wasn't the only one up. Hope, his daughter has just woke and started looking at her father.

"What are you doing up? You should be asleep." He said while getting out of the car and picking her up. All Hope did was smile at Klaus. And then he thought how troubling and tiring this move will be, not just for him but for his 3 year-old daughter. Not being able to see her uncle Elijah or Aunt Freya or even her new Uncle Kol.

"Oh my beautiful little Princess, I know this will be difficult, but if anyone will want to kill me, they would know to come to you and I will never be able to live if you are not with me."

Then Hope started to cry. She was very hungry, so Klaus got her milk from her diaper bag and gave it to her.

"There you go." She was starting to drift to sleep, so- as Klaus always did- started telling her a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a king. But he was a monster how many people put it. He killed innocent lives and said he felt nothing. But secretly he didn't want to hurt the people, he had a reputation to keep. And he always felt sad and alone. Until he went to a small town and found someone special. It was a small town girl, who was also secretly broken. Her father left and her mother was never around and she thought she was never anyone's first choice. But always showed she was happy. The king and girl met, he wanted her attention and she never understood why. He said she was full of light and thought he would be her queen. She never thought herself as one. Until he made her feel like one. She finally accepted-" Klaus stopped his story, and looked down at his daughter. Hope was already sleeping. He kissed her forehead and put her in her car seat.

Then he went to the front of the car to see what was wrong. There's was nothing so we went back inside the drivers seat to think of what to do.

"That was one hell of a story. And I'm guessing the 'small town girl' isn't Cami? So who?" Said Hayley.

Klaus just looked at her, thinking if he should tell her that it wasn't Camille at all. He wasn't even thinking about her. Of course he had some feelings for her, but it seems as if she doesn't feel it back. And even if she did it would be complicated and he can't express his feelings very well. But the story wasn't about her. Secretly it was about the one and only **Caroline Forbes.**

Yes, he is still the King of New Orleans and a father, but after his old friend Stefan Salvatore came into town and he had that phone call with Caroline, his old feelings about her, came back.

"Earth to Klaus?! Fine don't-" Said Hayley bringing him back to reality.

"Why would you like to know Hayley? Want to know if I'm still in the market?" Said Klaus to a now very angry Hayley. She instantly rolled her eves at him, but all he did was smirk. Klaus knew Hayley doesn't have feelings for him, she never did. He was just teasing like he always does.

"Fine don't tell me. But at least tell me why we stopped at the middle of the road."

"The car broke down. And nothing looks wrong so I suppose it needs gasoline. I would look for a gas station but it is 2 in the morning."

"So what are we gonna do?" Hayley said.

"We can find a near hotel and stay there until the car gets fixed. Maybe even look around town for a while."

"All right. I'll get Hope, you get the bags."

 **XX**

"Sh- Sh- Sh. No no. It's ok. Why are you crying? Ric why is Josie crying. I've fed her, burped her, and gave her a pacifiers. I don't know what else to do." Caroline said very nervous. And it didn't help that it was 10 in the morning and the babies were crying all night. Caroline thought they are both new parents, but somehow Alaric has more experience with this and he always knows what to do.

"Have you changed her?" Alaric said

"The changing! Of course, ugh how could I have forgotten that?!" Caroline mentally slapped herself and went to the nursery to change Josie.

"Ok, you are all good to go." Said Caroline buttoning up her onesie and carrying the baby to the living room.

"So I was thinking that we should take the girls to a near park and walk around a bit. And I know they are too small to see stuff but they've barely been anywhere and they could get fresh air. So what do you think?" Caroline hoping that Ric would agree to go and they can both take the girls to the park.

"That would sound amazing. I'm-" Ric was interrupted with a beep from his phone. He picked it up and his smile instantly turned into a frown.

"-I'm gonna have to need a rain check. My new job apparently needs to finalize some of my paperwork. Sorry Care, but you can go with the twins if you'd like. And if it doesn't take long, I'll meet you there." Alaric was disappointed. He wanted to be with his daughters and talk to Caroline for a while to thank her for helping him out with the twins. Being a single dad would've been hard, but Caroline being there was making it way easier. And she didn't have to be there but they both knew she wanted to.

"Um- yeah sounds great I'll just get the girls ready."

 **XX**

"I'm gonna go look around town. Can you stay with Hope?" Hayley said. She was exhausted because of the seat she was in for 4 hours and then uncomfortable bed in the hotel she slept in. Hayley needed a drink.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Hope to a near park." Klaus said happily. Even though he was disappearing how he put it, he didn't have any responsibilities as the King of New Orleans for now, so he wanted to spend as most time with his daughter as possible.

"All right. I'll be back in a few. Call if you need anything." Said Hayley and left.

"So my Littlest Wolf. Want to have a day with your father?"

 **XX**

Caroline was slowly walking around the park while pushing the double stroller with the twins in it.

"Girls, this here is a park. And your dad and I will try to bring you here a lot." Right then Elizabeth started crying and Caroline went into the diaper bag to get a pacifier. She dropped it and it got all dirty. She got a bottle with water and got to her knees to cleaned it off. When she stood up, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" Caroline looked up and saw the one and only **Klaus Mikaelson.**

"Kl-Klaus?"

* * *

Klaus and Hope were in the park. Klaus was carrying her in his right arm,they were acting as if he wasn't a 1,000 year-old hybrid with his miracle daughter.

Klaus took Hope to the swings and she was giggling hysterically. Klaus admired his daughter's laugh. It makes him feel like a normal father; not the big bad hybrid or the monster everyone makes him out to be. She tugged at him signaling that she want to get off and he instantly carried her off the swing.

He put her down to walk and grabbed her hand. They were walking very slowly and Klaus was looking around at all the children running and laughing and enjoying time with their families. And then he accidentally bumped into a blonde woman.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" Klaus looked at the mysterious Blonde and realized it was the one and only **Caroline Forbes.**

"Kl-Klaus?" Caroline said looking at his as if she saw a ghost.

All Klaus did was his usual smirk.

 **XX**

Caroline was shocked. She hasn't seen him in 2 years. During their last encounter in the woods, where they kinda admitted they had feelings for each other, he promised to never come back to Mystic Falls, and did other things which shouldn't have happened. And they talked last just week and said a few things to each other regarding Stefan's safety, some hand me down onesies, Caroline's mother, and of course his new quote " **It's not a crime to love what you can not explain."** They didn't want to admit it, but their old feelings were coming back. Then she realized that she was in the park with 2 infants and one of them was crying. So she quickly turned around and have Elizabeth her pacifier.

"Wh- What are you doing here? In Dallas I mean. Weren't you in New Orleans just last week?!" Caroline said turning back around to face Klaus. She was still very surprised. That phone call last week had a big impact in her. In the worst times, the words he said to her came back to her mind and then she started thinking about him when she didn't want to.

"Nice to see you as well, Caroline. It's not like we haven't seen each other in 2 years in the woods when- "

"No don't please. I really don't want to talk about that yet. Ok?" Caroline interrupted him clearly annoyed. She didn't like talking about the time they did it in the woods. It was wrong, very wrong. But as she told Elena- well Katherine in Elena's body- it felt really good.

"Alright, whatever you say, love." Klaus said smirking. Ugh that smirk, Caroline thought. That's the smirk that absolutely killed her and the way he called her love, she always said it annoyed her when in reality; she loved it.

"You still haven't answered my question as in why your here. And I see your not alone. Is that-"

"Yes, this is Hope, my daughter." Caroline looked down at the 2 year- old. She still doesn't understand how Klaus could have a child. He's a vampire and vampires can't procreate so it's nearly impossible. But she can't be one to talk, just 2 weeks ago she gave birth to twins and she was a vampire; so impossible isn't even a word in the world of supernatural beings.

"She's- beautiful." Klaus smiled. He thought Caroline would be angry that he never told her. But she was smiling. That smile that Klaus absolutely adored.

"Thank you. And I see that you are not alone. Are those your- Alaric's babies?" Klaus corrected himself. In their last phone call, she made it very clear that those were **not** her babies.

"Yeah. These are his babies."

Then it became silent. Very silent. Hope wanted to play so she tugged at her father's pants and he told her to go but not very far. They both saw her run to play with other kids. Then Klaus and Caroline started walking very slowly.

"You haven't told me why your in Dallas and not New Orleans but whatever. You don't have to tell me. How is New Orleans? How's being 'King?'"

Klaus laughed at Caroline calling him a king.

"New Orleans is fine. I am taking a small break from being king." Klaus lied. He was running but he didn't want anyone to know he was running- because Klaus Mikaelson doesn't run, he disappears. Then it was silent again. And Caroline hated that. She absolutely despised awkward silences.

"Ok, this is getting awkward, so let's just say it. We haven't seen each other in 2 years when we -um... did you know what in the woods and then we talked just last week. And I don't want to admit it but I can't hide it for some odd reason. Those feelings from the woods that I tried so hard to hide are somehow coming back and-" Caroline stopped herself. She didn't know what she was saying. She did her usual rambling and she hates when she rambles but in this case she hates what she said when she rambled. She just told Klaus what he's always wanted to hear from Caroline. She just admitted she had feelings for Klaus Mikaelson.

"So you admit you have feeling for me?" Klaus smirked. Although Caroline hated her rambling; Klaus absolutely loved it. It was what made Caroline, Caroline. He loved her rambling, the way she is a control freak, the way she demands people when she plans thing, the way she is light to his darkness. He loved everything about her.

"I- I. You know what yeah. I have feelings for you. And I know I shouldn't and I know we would never happen. You live in New Orleans and I'm here in Dallas for a while. And we both have families now. You have a daughter and I'm helping Ric. So as many feelings that I have for you, they are going to remain hidden as they were before. And it's not like you still like me. I would be surprised if you did."

"What do you mean? Anyone will be insane not to like you, love."

"I mean I've rejected you far to many times and like I said you have a family. You have a daughter. That changes many things. And.. I'm- with Stefan. Oh god!"

That's when they both realized. Caroline was dating Stefan. But what Caroline didn't know was that he was sacrificing everything he has with her for his brother, Damon. Klaus knew this; Klaus told Stefan this. If he listened or not, that was his problem. But he knew.

"Not for long love." Klaus said smirking. Caroline was confused. And Klaus could tell so he continued.

"Caroline, it was a while ago, but I told you something on your graduation day and I intend to make sure it happens." Caroline quickly realized and she looked down as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, love that. Tyler was your first love, and I can tell Stefan is your second. You can have as many loves as humanly possible but I still intend to be your last love. It could take a year or ten or even a hundred. I will wait."

"Are you that patient?" Caroline said humorously.

"No. But I will be for you." Caroline couldn't help but look away and smile. She can't believe a man like Klaus; a thousand year old hybrid, who killed for pleasure- and might still, wants someone like Caroline. Klaus wasn't a bad guy. He just did bad things. And she did tell him that people who do terrible things are just terrible people but she didn't mean it; at least not now. People change, like Damon. And if Damon can change then why can't Klaus? But she can't believe that she didn't want anything to do with with him. Klaus was genuine, and for the first time; she wasn't anyones second choice. For the first time she was someone's first choice. With all the guys she has dated; she was their second choice. Stefan chose Elena at first, Damon just used her for pleasure, Matt said he didn't like her at first, and Tyler chose his revenge fantasy over her. But Klaus, he tried and tried to be with Caroline and she never gave in because he killed innocent lives. But don't all vampires do? That's what vampires do. They have to kill to live. Even Caroline who is one of the best vampires with control, killed an innocent man when she first turned.

A phone beeping brought Caroline back to reality. It was Klaus' phone. He took it out of his inside coat pocket and checked it. It was a text from Hayley.

 **Freya called. Too many vampires out to get you here. We have to get out of here now I'll meet you and Hope in the hotel.**

Klaus instantly excused himself for a second from Caroline. He went to get Hope and went back to Caroline.

"What's wrong?" Caroline said. They were having a nice moment and both Klaus and Caroline didn't want it to end but sadly it had to.

"I have to leave." Klaus said while picking up Hope and looking a little disappointed.

"Oh. Ok. I guess this is goodbye again."

"Love, we will see each other again. I don't know when or how. But we will. Like I said; I'm still waiting." He quickly turned around and took a few steps but Caroline called him.

He walked back to Caroline and she leaned in and kissed his right cheek.

"It was nice to talk to you." Caroline blushed.

Klaus was surprised he never thought Caroline would ever do such a thing. Yes, it was just a kiss on the cheek but to Klaus it meant so much more and secretly it did to Caroline too.

"Oh Caroline I'm going to regret doing this." He put Hope down and told her not to go anywhere.

He put his hands on both of Caroline's cheek and leaned in so close that their noses almost touched and they felt each other's breaths. For a moment, Caroline thought he was going to kiss her and she was going to let him. He looked her in the eye and started talking.

"You will not remember that you saw me or my daughter in the park today. You came and walked with Alaric's daughters. You had a good time with the girls. Nothing else happened." Klaus compelled her.

"Nothing else happened." Caroline repeated. He picked Hope up and vamp sped away. Little did he know that Caroline always drinks a little vervain so that would never happen.

Caroline blinked and looked at the babies. Then Caroline saw Alaric running towards her. She didn't want anyone to know what just happened; she didn't know why Klaus compelled her. But she did know he would never. She was sure he had to have a reasonable explanation for it.

"Hey. How was the time with the girls?" Alaric said approaching the stroller and picking up Elizabeth.

"It was... Interesting." Caroline said looking at the direction Klaus left.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! Plz Review. I would love to hear feedback.**


End file.
